Scientiam, Magia, et Potestas I: Knowledge
by SeptimusJamesLaef
Summary: Harry starts to take charge of his fate and learns how to survive. With the help of many friends and a mentor, he will be enlightened with knowledge and continue on his path to greatness.
1. De evasione a Grym

**Chapter 1: De evasione a Grym**

"_Alohomora."_

The window spring open.

"How-how-?" said Sirius Black weakly, staring at Buckbeak, the hippogriff.

"Get on – there's not much time," said Harry Potter, "You've got to get out of here! The dementors are coming. Macnair's gone to get them."

"Macnair? The Death Eater?" asked Sirius.

"Death Eater? What is a Death Eater? Actually, tell me later, we need to get going. Hurry up!"

Sirius placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved himself out. He swung one leg over Buckbeak's back and was about to fly off when Harry stopped him and asked,

"Sirius, why did Voldemort go after me and my parents?"

"Your parents were extremely powerful people. As for you, the prophecy. Goodbye for now Harry!" and he abruptly left.

"What prophecy?" yelled Harry, but Sirius was gone.

Remus Lupin's office door was open. He had already packed most of his things. The grindylow's empty tank stood next to his old battered suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door.

"I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He gestured to the Marauder's Map.

"Are you leaving?" asked Harry.

"Afraid so," said Lupin. He went over to his bookshelf and took out a slightly older looking book.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Harry.

"Severus let it slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast," replied Lupin.

"Well, I am sorry. I really think you are a fantastic teacher and I hope one day you will come back and teach again."

"No need to apologize. It isn't your fault, but now that I am not your teacher, I feel no guilt giving you this back to you." Lupin handed Harry the Marauder's Map. "I also want to give you this." Lupin gave Harry the book that he had gotten from the bookshelf. Lupin pointed his wand at the book and said,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Words appeared on the cover that read,

**The Marauder's Guide to the**

**Marauder's Map**

**By Messrs.' Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail**

"Wow! Thanks prof – Moony," Harry said smiling.

Remus smiled kindly at him.

"Now I must go, goodbye Harry!"

"Bye Moony! Hopefully I will see you soon!"

And with that Remus Lupin left his office.


	2. De primorum et Magi

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter

**Chapter 2: De primorum et Magi**

Harry left his old professor's office to run into none other than the man he was just going to see, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry. How is your day today?" ask the old headmaster.

"I need some questions answered." Harry told Dumbledore, completely ignoring the old wizard.

"And those being?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Prophecy," was all Harry said.

Harry and Dumbledore were sitting in Dumbledore's office gazing at a strange bowl with strangle symbols on it. I figure had just risen out of said device and said,

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... **

**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... **

**The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have many powers the Dark Lord knows not... **

**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... **

**the Dark Lord shall unknowingly give some of his power to his equal…**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."**

"Is this prophecy referring to me?" asked Harry.

"Indeed it is Harry." Dumbledore replied.

Harry hung his end and quietly said,

"I indirectly knew that I would one day have to get rid of him. What I didn't know is that there is a prophecy with it."

"I'm sorry Harry. I must admit you are taken this better than most people would have."

"I just wish I could have seen this sooner professor." Was all Harry said.

"Harry… you already have enough on your shoulder. Why do you want more?"

"If I had known this I would have investigated what power I shall receive and what abilities Voldemort gave to me."

"Harry before we discover your power, you must enhance your knowledge. Then you shall learn magic and after that you shall find you powers. But for now I have a book you need to read."

Dumbledore went over to the book shelf behind him and pulled out a book and gave it to him. Harry looked at the book. It was entitled, "_**Semita potestati I: Sciéntia**_"

"Path to Power I: Knowledge," Dumbledore translated. "Look at the authors."

The authors were none other than Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. There were two other mysterious authors named Septimus Magus and Primus Magus.

"Thank you sir and I bid you good day." Harry said.

"You're very welcome Harry. I hope you have luck on your path to finding your power! Good night."

Harry left the office and on the way down the stairs, he mumbled to himself,

"I already have professor, I already have."

He unclenched him fist and hovering in his palm was a transparent orb of gold. It looked as if there has sand particle moving about inside of the ball. Then, Harry opened his eyes and his irises were molten gold.

"I am a mage. The Seventh Mage. The Seventh Prime. I can manipulate pure magic. I am Magic.

Harry's eyes flashed back to emerald green and he seemed shaken and dazed.

"What just happened?"

No response came.


	3. De Fidiumque Secretorum

"Speaking"

§Parseltongue§

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: De Fidiumque Secretorum

Harry Potter sat on his bed reviewing what had happened the last two nights. He had saved Sirius Black from the Kiss, he had been told about how a prophecy had come into play, and he had been told what the prophecy was and its contents. As the school year had come to a close, Harry had packed all his stuff away. His trunk, Firebolt, and Hedwig's cage was laid on the other side of his four-poster bed. He contemplated how to find a way to practice and train in the art of magic over the summer. Standing up, he walked over to the door and made his way to the Gryffindor common room and out into the hallway. Walking to the stairs, he walked until he reached a stone gargoyle.

"Sherbet lemon." Harry told the gargoyle.

The gargoyle moved aside and Harry ascended up the stairs into Albus Dumbledore's office. When Harry knocked on the door to his office, Dumbledore said,

"Come in Harry."

"Good afternoon Professor."

"And to you too Harry."

"Sir, the reason for my visit is asking for a way to practice magic over the summer."

"Ah, I knew you were gonna ask that sooner or later. Alas, finish the book I gave you yesterday and then I shall show you how. You will know how to find me by then. Now I believe lunch is going to be served soon and I am quite hungry. See you later Harry."

"What?" asked a confused Harry, but the Headmaster had already left the room. Harry walked out of the room and sat down on a nearby bench.

"This is so damn frustrating!" he mumbled to himself. "If only Dumbledore had actually helped me. I need a place to get rid of all this anger."

Harry stood up and started wandering aimlessly. He thought about going flying, but his heart wasn't up to it. He sighed and continued his wandering.

About twenty minutes later, Harry found himself at a regretfully familiar bathroom; Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But, that isn't why he had brought himself there. The secrets that the bathroom contained the reason he was there. Pushing open the door and looking around the door for Myrtle. Not seeing her, he hurriedly went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Walking quickly to the sink, he located the sink with a serpent on the side of the tap.

"Open," Harry said. "Nope that's English. Let's try again."

§Open§

A flash of white erupted from the middle of the sink and the broken sink sunk into the ground. Thus, you could now slide into the Chamber of Secrets though the pipe.

"Gross!" exclaimed Harry. The slime on the pipe had gotten so much worse now. "What was that charm to cleaning things? Evans? No, that's my mum's maiden name. Evanesco! That is what it is. **Evanesco!**"

Now all the slime was gone.

"Here goes nothing," Harry mumbled to himself.

And with that, he jumped into the pipe and into the Chamber of Secrets.


	4. Virga enim Serpentis

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter

Chapter 4: Virga enim Serpentis

As Harry slid down the pipe, he realized he had no way to get back up to the surface. The last time he came down there, he was beating up a sixty foot basilisk. No big deal though. He landed on the bottom and was on his feet instead of being sprawled over the skull ridden floor. With much annoyance, he realized he hadn't moved the damn rocks that had caved it.

**"Wingaurdium leviosa!" **Growled Harry. In approximately 5 minutes all of the accursed boulders had been moved out of the way. Walking quickly to the next door, he opened it saying "open" in parseltongue. The door opened and into the chamber he went.

The chamber looked no different from the last time he had been in the place. With the exception that the basilisk was almost all bone now. He strolled around the large area and deemed it to dark.

"Lights!" Harry yelled in parseltongue. Nothing happened. Feeling quite annoyed he said,  
"Let there be light!" And there was light.

"Stupid Slytherin." Harry mumbled to himself. Harry paced around the chamber not knowing what to do. During the said pacing, harry realized that Slytherin wouldn't make a secret chamber and not have any secrets in it. Recalling if he saw any mysterious things from his last trip to the chamber and he recalled only the tunnel in. Which the basilisk had come out from. Rattling his memory for the password to the tunnel, he remembered tom riddle saying speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.

Going to the carving of Salazar Slytherin, he exclaimed,

"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts 4."

And the tunnel opened up. Peeking his head to make sure there isn't any scary monsters around the corner, and when he saw none, he climbed into the tunnel.

Walking cautiously in the tunnel he turned the corner and found a brightly lit room. In said room, found many things; a desk, a large book shelf, two paintings, and a pole sticking out of the ground. The people in the paintings were sleeping and he couldn't see their faces. Walking over to the pole in the ground, he realized it was a staff! Staves were only used by the most powerful of wizards. Looking at it curiously, he couldn't recognize would kind of material the staff was made out of, but he know that the gemstone, used as the focus stone, is an emerald. Feeling daring, Harry lifted the staff out of the stand and was blinded by a silver and green light. Opening his eyes, he saw the staff had starting glowing a suspicious silver color, while the focus stone was shining a bright, but still eerie and enchanting, emerald green. As the staff was still in the stand, Harry reached out to grab it again. Then the unthinkable happened.


End file.
